MY LOVELY LITTLE BROTHER
by GaemRa Kyu-Uke
Summary: "Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" / "Donghae hyung! Appo" / "Lalu kenapa dengan semua itu? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?"
1. Memory

**MY LOVELY LITTLE BROTHER**

**Cast : **

**Lee Donghae as Kim Donghae ( 16 y.o )**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun ( 5 y.o )**

**Kim Jong Woon ( Donghae & Kyuhyun's Appa )**

**Kim Ryeowook ( Donghae & Kyuhyun's Umma )**

**Genre : Brothership, Angst**

**DONGHAE POV**

Aku menyesal, benar-benar menyesal. Aku tahu bahwa penyesalan selalu datang di akhir, dan aku benci itu. Andaikan aku tahu lebih awal, andaikan aku tidak menyalahkannya, andaikan aku dapat mempercayainya, dan banyak andaikan lagi yang membuatku semakin menyesal.

Memang menyesal terus-menerus sama sekali tidak berguna dan tidak bisa mengembalikan segalanya, tapi terlalu banyak kesalahan yang membuatku terlalu menyesal.

Kyuhyun-ah…

Kembalilah, hyung mohon

**FLASHBACK**

**Still Donghae POV**

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di ruang tengah sambil menonton acara kesukaanku. Setelah lelah seharian ini pergi keluar bersama teman-teman sekolahku. Saat sedang damainya menonton, tiba-tiba…

"Donghae hyuung!" Teriak dongsaengku, Kyuhyun dan berlari cepat ke arahku. Ishh! Anak itu kenapa selalu menggangguku.

"Wae?" jawabku dingin agar dia segera pergi dari hadapanku, namun sepertinya harapanku sirna setelah melihat Kyuhyun malah tersenyum lebar, anak ini aneh.

"Ayo maen! Kyu bosan main sendiri" ucapnya ceria sambil menarik-narik tanganku, sesaat setelahnya aku langsung menepis tangan kecilnya.

"Tidak!" jawabku tegas

"Ayolah Donghae hyung!" Ucapnya manja dan terus-terusan menarik tanganku kembali. Kesabaranku mulai menipis saat ini. Ayolah! Aku butuh ketenangan.

"Donghae Hyung!" Teriaknya yang membuat kesabaranku benar-benar habis.

"Cukup Kyuhyun!" Ucapku membentaknya dan langsung menepis tangannya keras yang membuat tubuh kecilnya terjatuh dan terlihat Kyuhyun meringis pelan, namun aku tidak begitu peduli.

"Jangan pernah ganggu aku lagi! Kenapa aku harus punya dongsaeng kecil yang bahkan tidak bisa di ajak bicara dengan baik! Seharusnya kau tidak usah lahir! Seharusnya.., seharusnya umma masih ada di sini! Seharusnya aku masih bisa bersama Appa saat ini! Andaikan kau tidak muncul di kehidupan keluarga-KU, semua pasti masih seperti semula! Semua masih menyenangkan! Tanpa kehadiranmu!" ucapku dan berdiri dari dudukku. Tanpa sadar perlahan air mataku mengalir. Aku rindu dengan Umma. Ummaku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu, saat melahirkan dongsaengku. Kandungan ummaku memang dari awal lemah, tapi ummaku tetap memaksakan.

Segera aku pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tengah, aku tidak begitu peduli bagaimana kondisinya saat ini, yang jelas aku butuh ketenangan.

Segera kubaringkan tubuhku di kasurku yang bisa di bilang besar. Aku mulai mengingat kenangan masa kecilku bersama Umma dan Appa, saat-saat bahagia.

Hingga anak itu datang bersama seluruh kesedihanku yang ikut lahir bersamanya. Pertama, Umma meninggal karenanya. Lalu Appa meninggal sebulan setelahnya karena mengalami depresi berat karena umma meninggal. Sehingga di umurku yang saat itu masih sekitar 11 tahun, aku mulai di ajari bagaimana mengatur perusahaan yang Appa jalankan selama ini.

Masa kecilku tersita dan aku sudah harus mulai bekerja. Belum lagi harus menghidupi dongsaeng yang bahkan tidak kuharapkan kehadirannya. Aku memang ingin punya adik, tapi bukan seperti ini. Bukan adik yang hanya bisa merusak kehidupanku.

Umma… Appa… Ajak aku bersama kalian.

**DONGHAE POV END**

Sementara Kyuhyun…

Saat ini Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis terdiam melihat Donghae memperlakukannya seperti itu. Kyuhyun memang masih kecil, namun dia tidak kekanak-kanakan. Walau umurnya masih 5 tahun, Kyuhyun sangat mengerti apa maksud ucapan hyungnya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun berbaring di kasur kecilnya dengan airmata yang masih setia keluar dari kedua matanya.

Diambilnya foto yang ada di meja nakasnya dan melihat foto itu lekat sambil mengelusnya perlahan.

"Umma.. Appa.. Hyung, Saranghae" ucapnya pelan dan perlahan menutup kedua matanya. Berharap saat dia terbangun nanti tidak akan ada masalah yang akan membebaninya.

**Paginya..**

KRING..KRING..KRING

Suara jam alarm yang memekakan telinga membuat bocah 5 tahun ini perlahan terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka dan kembali tertutup saat merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Urgh! Appo!" Ucap nya sambil mengelus kepalanya perlahan.

Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasurnya, masih terus mengelus kepalanya perlahan. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya keras, berkali-kali dilakukannya, seolah-olah bila dia melakukannya semakin keras, sakit di kepalanya akan cepat menghilang.

Namun perlahan, pukulan di kepalanya mulai melemah, Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

'Harusnya di saat aku sakit seperti ini, ada sesosok Umma yang merawatku, ada sesosok Appa yang melindungiku, dan…. Sosok Hyung yang terus menyemangatiku. Aku tidak beda jauh dengan Hyung, aku juga ingin bertemu Umma dan Appa, namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah mereka secara langsung, apa hyung tidak bisa mengerti hal itu' batin Kyuhyun lirih dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit dan terus menteskan air matanya.

**TBC**

Jjang! :D

Ff ini alihan dari Dreaming of You, kekeke.. lanjutan Dreaming of you belum di tulis soalnya masih belum ada ide dan takutnya misal asal nulis malah tambah membosankan.

Ini masih pendek chapnya, tapi next chap bakal lebih panjang, ini cuma mau liat ada yang minat atau nggak.

Review please! Review kalian bikin author semangat nge-lanjutin ff. No Review No Update. Bukan ngancem, tapi kalo nggak ada yang review berarti nggak ada yang minat dan kalo nggak ada yang minat percuma nanti author update T_T


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVELY LITTLE BROTHER part 2**

**Sebelumnya…**

'Harusnya di saat aku sakit seperti ini, ada sesosok Umma yang merawatku, ada sesosok Appa yang melindungiku, dan…. Sosok Hyung yang terus menyemangatiku. Aku tidak beda jauh dengan Hyung, aku juga ingin bertemu Umma dan Appa, namun apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat wajah mereka secara langsung, apa hyung tidak bisa mengerti hal itu' batin Kyuhyun lirih dengan hati yang berdenyut sakit dan terus menteskan air matanya.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, air mata Kyuhyun perlahan mulai berhenti. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan matanya yang membengkak dan terasa berat. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Wajahnya cukup kusut saat ini dengan mata sembab yang memerah, bekas air mata yang telah mengering di pipinya yang tidak terlalu chubby untuk anak berumur 5 tahun, dan rambut yang awut-awutan.

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Di basuhnya wajahnya perlahan dengan sedikit lemas. Kepalanya semakin pusing sehabis menangis barusan.

'Apa kalau Umma dan Appa masih ada mereka akan menenangkanku saat aku sedih? Hhh~ Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasakannya. Bahkan dari hyung sekalipun. Sebenarnya apa salahku sehingga harus hidup semenyedihkan ini' batinnya lirih.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka dan menyikat giginya, Kyuhyun langsung turun dari kamarnya ke meja makan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya untuk menutupi kesan sedih di wajahnya.

Dari kejauhan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Donghae yang tengah membaca Koran paginya di meja makan. Kyuhyun mulai berjalan ke meja makan perlahan, seolah takut mengganggu kegiatan Donghae.

Kyuhyun saat ini sudah duduk di kursinya dengan tenang, masih belum berminat memakan sarapan yang sudah Donghae siapkan, yah walau hanya sedikit nasi goreng tapi Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah cukup senang, karena setidaknya Donghae masih sedikit memperhatikannya.

"Annyeong hyung!" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan nada yang ceria dengan senyum lebarnya, sementara Donghae sama sekali tidak menjawab, melirikpun tidak. Kyuhyun sebenarnya kecewa, namun tetap memasang senyum lebarnya. 'Kalau tiba-tiba Donghae hyung melirikku dan melihatku bersedih, nanti Donghae hyung ikut sedih' batinnya polos. Sedewasa apapun dia, Kyuhyun tetap saja anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya. Kyuhyun tidak terlalu lapar sebenarnya, perutnya juga tidak enak sehabis menangis tadi, tapi Kyuhyun berusaha memakan makanannya untuk menghargai usaha hyungnya, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar menyayangi hyungnya, dan saat ini dirinya hanya bisa berandai-andai Donghae akan menyayanginya sama seperti dirinya menyayangi Donghae.

"Wah! Masakan Donghae hyung memang yang terbaik! Mashitaa!" Ucap Kyuhyun di tengah sarapan paginya.

"….."

"Bagaimana cara Donghae hyung memasaknya? Bisa hyung ajarkan padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, namun Donghae masih tidak menyahut.

"…."

"Apa Donghae hyung di ajari oleh Umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit sedih, namun Donghae tidak terlalu peka untuk meyadarinya. Dan tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ucapannya barusan menyulut emosi Donghae.

"Kau bisa diam tidak sih?" Ucap Donghae menyahut dengan ketus dan membanting Koran yang di bacanya kasar ke meja makan.

"Kalau makan ya makan, tidak usah banyak bicara!" Bentak Donghae dan langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di meja makan dan langsung keluar rumah.

"Aishhh! Ini masih pagi dan dan anak itu sudah membuat masalah, dasar bocah. Apapun yang aku katakan tidak pernah masuk ke pikiran kecilnya. Lihat saja tampangnya yang ceria, bahkan setelah aku membentaknya kemarin! Menyebalkan" Ucap Donghae kesal sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya keras. Donghae menuju garasi dan menaiki sepeda motornya, lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat tujuan biasanya di saat dirinya sedang marah pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Donghae melalui jendela rumahnya, itupun harus sedikit berjinjit mengingat jendela di rumahnya agak sedikit tinggi.

'Apa yang ku katakan salah? Kenapa Donghae hyung marah-marah? Mungkin Donghae hyung sedang PMS, sama seperti Sungmin noona' batin Kyuhyun mengingat-ngingat perkataan sahabatnya Changmin yang mengatakan kalau noonanya Changmin sedang PMS maka akan mudah marah.

Setelah Donghae sudah sama sekali tidak terlihat, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya. Namun baru beberapa suapan, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke wastafel dan memuntahkan makanannya.

Huekk.. Huekk

'Apa misalnya Donghae hyung melihatku muntah Donghae hyung akan baik padaku? Atau setidaknya, kasihan? Aku benar-benar ingin Donghae hyung perhatian padaku' batinnya dan terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun membersihkan mulutnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. 'Wajahku putih sekali' batinnya. Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyangan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kepalanya semakin berat setelah muntah.

'Aku haus' batinnya.

Kyuhyun segera kembali ke dapur dan akan mengambil gelasnya, namun karena tempat gelas cukup tinggi, Kyuhyun tidak bisa meraihnya.

'Pakai kursi saja' batin Kyuhyun senang karena mendapat ide yang bagus. Kyuhyun langsung menyeret kursi makannya mendekat. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menaiki kursinya dan berdiri di kursinya dengan kaki yang sedikit gemetaran karena takut terjatuh.

"Nah! Dapat" Ucap Kyuhyun senang setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun langsung turun dari kursinya, namun karena terburu-buru Kyuhyun terpeleset dan terjatuh dalam posisi tengkurap di lantai.

"Ahh! Appo!" Ucap Kyuhyun kesakitan dan berusaha berdiri namun kembali terjatuh setelah merasakan tangannya sangat sakit bila di gerakkan. Dan saat itu pula Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dahinya sangat perih dan terdapat bercak darah di lantai. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya langsung menangis karena ketakutan.

"Hiks… Hiks… Donghae hyung! Appo.. Donghae hyung! Hikss.. hiks" Kyuhyun terus menangis karena merasa tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

'Bagaimana kalau aku mati sekarang? Kasihan Donghae hyung sendirian' batin Kyuhyun dan menangis semakin keras.

.

.

Saat ini Changmin dan Noonanya, Sungmin sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya.

"Noona! Ayo mampir ke rumah Kyunnie!" ajak Changmin semangat dan menarik tangan noonanya. Kaki kecilnya dengan lincah berlari membuat Noonanya sedikit kewalahan.

"Pelan-pelan Changminnie" ucap Noonanya halus.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung masuk begitu saja meninggalkan Noonanya yang sedang kewalahan di depan rumah Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie!" Teriak Changmin saat memasuki rumah itu. Namun tidak ada sahutan, padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum lebarnya

"Kyunnie dimana?" Teriak Changmin lagi, namun tiba-tiba Changmin mendengar suara tangisan.

"Hikss… Donghae hyung! Hiks" Changmin yang sangat mengenal suara ini langsung mengikuti asal suaranya dan…

"Waaaa! Kyunnie!" Teriak Changmin histeris yang mau tak mau membuat noonanya yang mendengar dari luar ikut panik dan segera masuk mengikuti asal suara Changmin.

"OMO! Kyunnie? Gwenchana?" Tanya Sungmin histeris, tidak beda jauh dengan reaksi Changmin sebelumnya. Lalu Sungmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi.

"Huweeee! Appo Noona" Adu Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk-nujuk dahinya yang Changmin ngeri sendiri melihat darah Kyuhyun. 'Aw! Pasti sakit' batinnya.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa? Dan.. mana Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelap dahi Kyuhyun menggunakan handuk yang sudah di basahinya.

"Molla, tadi hiks.. Donghae hyung pergi keluar hiks" jawab Kyuhyun masih sedikit sesenggukan.

"Ishhh! Anak itu bukan mengurus adiknya malah pergi seenak jidatnya" gerutu Sungmin yang masih bisa didengar Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Memang jidat Donghae hyung kenapa noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos dan tangisannya pun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa terluka sama seperti Kyunnie?" Sahut Changmin.

"Eh? Emang jidat Donghae kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang ikut-ikutan bingung.

"loh? Aku pikir Noona tahu" ucap Kyuhyun

"Memang apa yang kukatakan? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyunnie bertanya tentang jidat Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin semakin kebingungan.

"Tadi Noona bilang 'seenak jidatnya' begitu, memang jidat Donghae hyung kenapa? kok bisa jadi enak? Padahal jidat Kyunnie lagi sakit" jawab Kyuhyun apa adanya.

"Oh.. sudahlah, lupakan saja" Ucap Sungmin datar dan kembali membersihkan darah di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Nah, selesai, biar cepat sembuh Noona beri sentuhan terakhir" Ucap Sungmin puas dan…

**CHU~**

Sungmin memberi kecupan di dahi Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

"Noona ngapain cium-cium dahiku?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan satu alis yang sedikit di naikkan.

"Ishhh! Biar cepat sembuh Kyunnie! Dulu kalau noona terluka, umma noona selalu mengecup bagian yang terluka, jadi bisa cepat sembuh" Jelas Sungmin sabar

"Ne, aku juga di begitukan oleh umma. Bahkan sampai sekarang, hehe" Sahut Changmin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, begitu. Gomawo Noona" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Em, Cheonma, kalau begitu kami pulang dulu, istirahatlah yang banyak, pai pai" Ucap Sungmin dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sungmin dan Changmin pun langsung keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun hanya terduduk diam di kursinya. Masih memikirkan perkataan Sungmin dan Changmin , mengenai umma mereka.

'Seorang Umma ternyata baik sekali, pasti senang bila masih mempunyai Umma' batin Kyuhyun dan sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

Sementara Donghae..

"Teuki Hyuuung!" Ucap Donghae berteriak seperti anak kecil saat memasuki sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati.

Orang yang di panggil 'Teuki Hyung' itu pun keluar dari arah dapur dan menyambut Donghae dengan senyumnya yang menampilkan dimplenya yang membuatnya semakin tampan.

"Donghae-ah! Sudah lama kau tidak kemari. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah lagi dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Teuki atau Leeteuk yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Donghae.

"Jangan sebut namanya hyung" Ucap Donghae tiba-tiba dingin. Leeteuk hanya mengehela nafas melihat sikap Donghae.

"Donghae, dengarkan aku. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan kepadamu, dia itu adikmu! Dia butuh kasih sayang darimu Donghae. Kau satu-satunya keluarganya, ingat itu!" Ucap Leeteuk sedikit menaikkan suaranya karena tidak tahan dengan sikap Donghae yang terus-terusan membenci Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Sejak kapan dia jadi adikku? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengharapkannya. Kau lupa itu hyung?" Jawab Donghae sinis dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Ah! Kau benar. Kau tidak pernah menganggap Kyuhyun adikmu. Seumur-umur kau bahkan tidak pernah menyebut namanya, apalagi memanggilnya adik. Aku tidak lupa itu, Donghae" Jawab Leeteuk lebih sinis. Leeteuk sadar, Kyuhyun membutuhkan Donghae, dan dia tidak mau Donghae terus-terusan bersikap seperti itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku kemari karena butuh perhatian darimu hyung, kenapa kau malah membela anak itu. Anak yang bahkan mengacaukan kehidupanku. Anak yang merenggut kedua orang tuaku. Anak yang sama sekali tidak kuharapkan kehadirannya" Ucap Donghae berteriak dan tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti Hyung? Hidupku hancur karena anak itu! Anak sial yang entah kenapa di takdirkan menjadi adikkku!" Ucap Donghae menangis lebih keras dan jatuh terduduk. Leeteuk hanya memandang dingin ke arah Donghae, tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Leeteuk. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Leeteuk membuat Donghae sedikit kebingungan.

"M-maksudmu apa hyung?" Tanya Donghae dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Kau bilang kau sama sekali tidak mengaharapkannya atau apalah itu, tapi tanpa sadar kau masih memperhatikannya, kau masih membuatkannya sarapan bukan? Kau juga dari awal ingin punya adik kan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku membuatkannya sarapan hanya karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas dirinya hyung. Aku memegang perusahaan besar, bagaimana kalau ada kabar aku tidak merawat anak itu dengan baik dan pada akhirnya mati, tentu saja perusahaaan Appa akan hancur seketika. Dan aku memang ingin punya adik, tapi bukan adik sial seperti itu!" Ucap Donghae sedikit menyentak Leeteuk.

"Hey! Kau bahkan mengakuinya sebagai adik" Ucap Leeteuk santai dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Kau menyebutnya 'adik sial', setidaknya kau menyebutnya adik walau dengan embel-embel sial"

Donghae yang mendengar pernyataan Leeteuk pun hanya terdiam.

"Kau tidak mengerti hyung" Ucap Donghae pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang aku tidak mengerti Donghae?" Tanya Leeteuk sedikit membentak.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti apapun Donghae-ah! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun selama ini. Dia masih begitu kecil untuk kau perlakukan seperti itu. Dia butuh perhatian darimu. Kau masih beruntung dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari orangtuamua selama 11 tahun, sementara Kyuhyun?! Kau tidak pernah memikirkan itu bukan? Kau tidak berharap dia menjadi adikmu, tapi dia sangat senang kau menjadi kakaknya, bahkan walaupun kau selalu membencinya. Lagipula Kyuhyun pun tidak mengharapkan lahir di keluargamu dan merusak keluargamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun memang di takdirkan untuk lahir di keluargamu. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ibumu meninggal karena melarhirkan Kyuhyun, tapi kau menyia-nyiakan pengorbanannya dengan memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti itu, apa kau mengerti sekarang Donghae-ah?" Ucap Leeteuk panjang lebar, berharap Donghae dapat mengerti.

Donghae hanya terdiam setelah mendengarkan Leeteuk. Perlahan, Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihatnya. 'Akhirnya dia mengerti' batinnya. Namun..

"Lalu kenapa dengan semua itu? Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" Ucap Donghae sinis dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Leeteuk yang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya.

Leeteuk memandang punggung Donghae yang perlahan menjauh dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal, Donghae-ah" Ucap Leeteuk lirih

**TBC**

Chap 2 nya udah jadi :D

Gomawo ne yang udah pada nge review, #tebar cium

Semoga puas, mianhae kalo ceritanya terlalu maksa atau kurang berkenan buat para readers.

Jangan bosen review ne..


End file.
